Water soluble high molecular weight polymers are conventionally utilized in the form of dilute aqueous solutions. Although the polymers as manufactured can be dispersed in water to provide homogeneous solutions, care must be exercised in achieving an initial dispersion of the polymer in water. Unless proper precautions are taken, the polymer is likely to agglomerate upon wetting with water to form partially hydrated agglomerated polymer which is slow to dissolve. Moreover, the agglomerated polymer has a tendency to plug liquid handling equipment. Although complete dissolution of the agglomerated polymer is possible, its achievement may require extended periods of time or special treatments to promote rapid dissolution of the gels. Removal of the agglomerated polymer from solutions is also an alternative but is wasteful of polymer.
Thus a process for readily dispersing such polymers would represent a significant contribution to the art.